V2.12
What’s up guys! My name is Zencha and today we’ve got a bold new update for you. In 2.12, Arame, the Swift Squirrel battles on the Vale of Redemption! Renwil receives a visual and gameplay update. Most of the relics have been altered. We even have some fresh new items to level up Physical damage dealers and Magical damage dealers alike. Keep reading to catch the details of these changes! = Arame, the Swift Squirrel = For an more in-depth breakdown of Arame, the Swift Squirrel, including Lore and all her pretty ability Icons, head over to Malgayne’sContestant preview post here. Team Spirit (Passive) Whenever Arame gets a kill or an assist, she cheers, healing herself and nearby allies. All-Star Throw With incredibly accuracy and effort, Arame hurls a boomerang in target direction. After hitting a single target or reaching the end of it’s range, the boomerang will return to her, dealing less damage than the initial hit. Vaultrun Arame stylishly leaps in target direction, landing on her feet and gaining 15% bonus movement speed. If Arame deals damage to an enemy Contestant within five seconds she refreshes the movement speed. Bing, Bang, BOOM! Arame gains attack speed and her attacks deal splash damage for the next three seconds. The Tornado Arame chucks a boomerang at target location, knocking up and to the side and dealing damage to all enemy units it passes through. After hovering at it’s final location for a moment, the boomerang returns, knocking up and dealing damage to any enemy units it passes through. = Renwil, the Gluttonous Warthog = Renwil has also been updated. First off, he has a new model and animations! Gameplay wise, his Stalwart ability has been removed and Hammer Heave is now a separate ability instead of being part of Shoulder Slam. Strength of Jade While in combat, Renwil’s Jade emblem imbues him with energy, increasing his armor. Quake Renwil slams his hammer into the ground, dealing physical damage to all enemies around him. Cool Down: 12/11.5/11/10.5/10 seconds. Mana: 55/60/65/70/75 mana. Damage: 60/100/140/180/220(+65% AD). Shoulder Slam Renwil charges forward, dealing physical damage to the first target hit. Cool Down: 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds. Mana: 60/70/80/90/100 mana. Damage: 70/90/110/130/150(+50% Attack Damage). Hammer Heave Renwil’s next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and knocks his opponents into the air. Cool Down: 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds. Mana: 25/35/45/55/65 mana. Damage: Attack Damage + 70/90/110/130/150(+40% Attack Damage). Taunt Renwil lets out an aggressive roar that forces all enemies to turn and fight him. Cool Down: 100/90/80 seconds. Mana: 100 mana. Duration: 1.5/1.75/2 seconds. = Skippard, the Exiled Frog = Strength of the Exile * Now does magic damage. * Now scales with Spell Power (+30%/+60% courageous). Hand of Markus * Healing scaling increased from +10% to +30% Spell Power. * Courageous Hand of Markus now does the standard heal over time plus an additional instant heal. = Cottontail = Heaven’s Blade * Timeout reduced from 3 seconds to 2 seconds. = Kruel = Pestilence * Increased damage per tick to 1% from 0.5%. * Increased damage on explosion from 1% to 2.5%. * Increased range on final death explosion from 2 to 3.5. = Mona = Impending Bolt * Delay between cast and impact reduced from 0.75 seconds to 0.5 seconds. * Damage scaling increased from +60% to +70% Spell Power. Jade Greaves * Increased combine cost from 415 to 555 gold. * Total cost increased from 1040 to 1180 gold. Edge of the Vale * Decreased damage bonus from 200% to 150%. Mirror Shield * Now gives 90 Armor and no Health. New! Shard of Illumina * +60 Spell Power. * +250 Mana. * +1.5 Mana Regeneneration per second. * (Passive) Conjuration - Total Spell power Increased by 33%. New! Elie’s Dagger * +20 Attack Damage. * +30% Attack Speed. * +10% Life Steal. * +10% Cooldown Reduction. * (Passive) Kidney Strike - Basic Attacks against targets below 10% of their maximum health deal an additional 50 physical damage. New! Phrost’s Bulwark * +600 Health. * +5 Health Regeneration per second. * (Passive) Chill - Basic Attacks against you reduce that enemies’ attack speed by 20% for 3 seconds. We’ve noticed that distribution of relics chosen in matches is pretty skewed. Only a handful of relics are really seeing play on the Vale of Redemption and the changes below are an attempt to make each relic a contender in battle. Fire and Fury * Now does 5% of target’s max health as true damage per hit while active. * Duration decreased to 8 seconds from 12 seconds. Purge * New! Passive: Reduces the effectiveness of crowd control effects by 15%. * Active duration increased to 8 seconds from 3 seconds. * Active now makes the user completely immune to slow/snare effects. * Active now reduces effectiveness of other crowd control by 50%. Vitality * No longer provides movement and attack speed. * Cooldown decreased to 120 seconds from 185 seconds. * Health regeneration increased to 15 to 32 health regeneration per second over 10 seconds. * Mana regeneration increased to 11 to 28 mana regeneration per second over 10 seconds. Ghostly Execution * Bonus damage increased to 15% from 10%. * Healing reduction increased to 75% from 50%. Homebound * Now makes you immune to Crowd Control while recalling with the active. Decimate * Range increased to 6 from 5. Safeguard * Damage reduction increased to 40% from 30%. Cold and Concentrated * Duration decreased to 8 seconds from 12 seconds. * De-buff duration decreased to 2 seconds per hit from 3 seconds per hit Rush * Duration decreased to 10 seconds from 12 seconds. * Movement speed bonus decreased to 20% from 26%. = Camera = * Now makes following contestants a higher priority when chasing. * No longer shifts to highlight contestants if they are in tall grass.